1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a virtual augmented reality providing method and a virtual augmented reality providing apparatus and scent projector using the same, and more specifically, to a method of providing a multi-modal fused virtual augmented reality and a virtual augmented reality providing apparatus and scent projector using the same
2. Related Art
Virtual reality (VR) is a technology that provides a virtual experience like a real space by providing a virtual space environment giving a sensation of reality utilizing an actual picture of a real world or graphic technology. The VR technology is characterized in having enhanced true presence and immersion by generating a virtual space similar to a real space through images and sounds output in a range of 360 degrees and by interacting with a. situation existing in a virtual reality using an external device.
A representative virtual reality apparatus is a head-up display (e.g., a head-mounted display (HMD)) formed in a helmet shape worn on the head and includes commercial products such as a VR headset made by Samsung Electronics Co, Rift made by Oculus VR, HTC Vibe made by HTC, and PlayStation VR made by Sony. Augmented reality (AR) may combine virtual information with an image of a. real space in real time to provide an environment in which a user interacts with the virtual information, and a representative AR product has the form of glasses with commercial products including Vuzix's ‘Vuzix M100’ and Google's Google Glasses, and the like.
A virtual augmented reality (a mixed reality), in which virtual and augmented realities are fused, has a representative product, Microsoft HoloLens. As such, various apparatuses for virtual realities and augmented realities are being developed and mostly take the form of goggles worn on the face while serving to provide enhanced audio and video effects, such as three-dimensional (3D) video stream and surround stereo sound, on the basis of high-performance displays, head positioning and tracking, space scanning, and recognition technologies.
As such, the conventional technologies for experiencing five senses in virtual and augmented realities generally feature a system that provides a stimulus for a sensory experience in a virtual reality by providing a plurality of sensory stimuli, such as an odor, vibration, cold/hot air, water spray, and the like, through a mask attached to a 3D goggle of a virtual reality system.
Such a conventional method has limitations that an odor is output according to a natural flow of air, and, in executing various sensory stimuli, a sensory stimulation event marker needs to be inserted into content in advance, in addition, the conventional portable virtual and augmented reality apparatuses exert an influence only on the senses of sight and hearing, that is, major senses of a human.